


Kisses and Brunch

by sunshinepunches



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Illustrated, M/M, POV First Person, Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War (I'm GUESSING), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rating May Change, Reader has depression, Slow Burn, Things Get Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepunches/pseuds/sunshinepunches
Summary: Brunch every week with Loki.





	Kisses and Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since last month. There’s enough of a backlog to post reasonably often (one chapter a week, until it’s all up).
> 
> Read this as if you were the narrator.

“I am Prince Loki of Asgard.”  
  
I woke up. With a tall man wearing a nice suit standing in my living room. With myself draped over the sofa. In a sea of bottles. I groaned in pain.  
  
“I have been tasked with finding and recruiting… hm,” He reached into his coat and drew out a folded sheet. He unfolded it. He squinted. I squinted at him in the darkness.  
  
He muttered your name from the sheet and continued reading, “Please help us, we are in dire need of assistance. Your new employment can begin immediately. The Avengers need you, love Tony.” He seemed baffled by the last statement. He flipped the paper away, it sailed to the floor and landed amongst the other trash.  
  
I floundered on the sofa and flipped myself the right way up. “Shit, Tony… Tony Stark.” I pointed at the man, “You’re the God of tricks!”  
  
He sneered at me, brows furrowed, “I am a God, yes. You could also call me a number of things.”  
  
“I’ve seen you on the news.”  
  
“That you must have.” He brushed off his expensive suit and kicked over a pile of cans with attitude.  
  
“Weren’t you conquering this city?” I asked, confused.  
  
“You may have seen me do that, but I’ve,” he heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes from one side of the room to the other, “changed.” He suddenly held out a hand and drew open the curtains without touching them, the sun came flooding in.  
  
I hissed, “Ow! No! Bad!”  
  
I stood up and disturbed some empty bottles around me. Clinks filled the air. Loki looked disgusted by the mountains of trash around me. This certainly was that man, he seemed like Bad News. I glanced at the front door with a question on my lips.  
  
“I got in through the kitchen window actually. Looks like your tried to set your house on fire last night.” He gave an amused sniff.  
  
“What the fuck! Okay! Get out!” I started the arduous task of hopping through my trash.  
  
He didn’t move from his spot actually, only folded his arms and stared me down, “You’ll never catch me, I’m too fast.”  
  
I hopped over a stack of empty microwave dinners, but they fell anyway.  
  
Loki of Asgard clucked his tongue chidingly.  
  
I advanced on him with a finger pointed in his direction, “Tell Tony. I’m not going to join you on your next big fight. My days of fighting are over,” I gestured dramatically.  
  
Loki followed my hands, his gaze then on my room, “Evidently” He continued with an unimpressed expression, “Why does Iron Man know someone like you anyway?” He sneered down at me.  
  
“He’s my ex-boss.”  
  
“Well he seems the ex-boss type, doesn’t he? And what exactly are your powers?” He chuckled oddly.  
  
“Powers? Powers… goddamn,” I gripped the bridge of my nose, fighting off a headache. I needed water.  
  
“Skills or other assets?” He asked tightly.  
  
“Huh, skills.” I turned and walked into the kitchen, sure enough the window was open. There was a huge black spot surrounding the stovetop.  
  
Loki had followed me in, he gave a low whistle.  
  
“You didn’t do this did you?” I addressed him.  
  
“Haha, no. This is all your fault.”  
  
I ignored the snide remark, “About my powers. Look in your file, what does it say about me?”  
  
“Nothing,” he said blandly without looking.  
  
“Good,” Mr Stark would know better than to put down sensitive information. Even though I knew him to have little restraint.

“The file mentions you’re an alcoholic.”  
  
“THAT is up for debate, I am seeking treatment. Anywho,” I turned and held onto the edge of the stove, “why did they send a handsome stranger to persuade me?”  
  
Loki preened, “Well-“  
  
“Hideous, malformed stranger.”  
  
Loki scowled, “Well why fight a losing battle here when you can fight a losing battle elsewhere. For S.H.I.E.L.D, for people and causes you don’t believe in.”  
  
I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation, they were black from the stove, “Depression jokes aren’t funny if you’re making fun of the depressed perso-“  
  
“Will you take this seriously then? I assume they need your help.”  
  
“Nobody needs my help, I can’t even help myself,” I faked raucous laughter and Loki didn’t join in. He looked disgusted.  
  
I stopped, “Let’s go somewhere else. I can’t stand this apartment.”  
  
“Good because I can’t either.”

 

* * *

 

We sat at Café D’alsace. Vibrant green plants stood lush against the deep brown wooden panels of the outdoor area. Jars of colourful cookies lined the counter and I looked longingly at the beer on tap. The scent of coffee wafted in the air and the space was buzzing with people.  
  
I explained, “I work here on weekdays. They make good coffee, even without me.”  
  
“Ah, what a charming food establishment.” He sat down into the chair. I watched him closely. His suit was tailored to fit him, his pant leg riding up enough to show the dark grey socks he was wearing.  
  
A jolly voice called my name. I turned in their direction and plastered a smile on my face, “Oh hey! Boss!”  
  
“You’re on a date!” He chortled.  
  
“No it’s not a date.” I insisted.  
  
Loki leaned over me, “I’m just a business partner.” He said earnestly. I felt horrified that someone so good-looking was leaning over me. He smelled good and I wanted to punch myself.  
  
“Sure,” My boss winked, “I’ll get Billy to take your order, Billy!”  
  
I turned to Loki, “You just said to my boss that you’re a business partner, like, that makes no sense,” he sat back in his chair and eyed me placidly, “And if it were true, would not be very tactful.”  
  
“I suppose I did, I could wipe his memory for you,” he breezed.  
  
“He thinks I’m on a date so it’s fine,” I licked my lips, “That’s also a very unethical suggestion.”  
  
I watched the colourful shapes of people walk past. Cars beeped occasionally. I shifted uncomfortably on the usually comfortable cushion covered cane chairs. The silence between us was palpable. I watched him from the corner of my eye, he had a great face.  
  
“How’s Mr Stark?” I asked.  
  
“Great.” A one-word answer from him.  
  
Huh.  
  
“You have a brother, right?” I pried.  
  
“Thor. He’s not as good as me obviously.”  
  
“Didn’t he stop y- no yeah that’s cool. God of lightning is cool. And you’re like, Machiavellian right?” I said, when he didn’t answer I picked up the menu, “What do you want to eat?”

“Anything,” he sniffed.  
  
“Billy, hi! Uh, two medium lattes and two Cafe Blue breakfasts. Can I have my bacon extra crispy? Ple-ase, thank you,” I tried to smile, but it seemed more like a grimace.  
  
“So, I suspect you can’t give me any mission details. It’s “classified”. And yes, I understand completely. S.H.I.E.L.D is fucked.”  
  
He half smirked at, it was attractive to watch, “You got that right,” He drawled, “I’m supposed to bring you in, I can’t use force either. They said it would “end badly”. Though I cannot see how.” He flashed his eyes at me, I noted that they were green, when he blinked, I saw his eyelashes were long enough to fan across his cheeks, “What are you? Trained in nothing? God of nothing? Part time waitstaff,” he said.

“That’s right,” I said woodenly, I continued carefully changing the topic, “And you’re one of the good guys now.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m an angel.”  
  
“Are you going to keep doing this?”  
  
“Why does nobody believe me when I do the right thing and all that?” He smiled nastily.  
  
“I believe you,” I said resignedly. “You haven’t killed me yet.”  
  
His eyes flickered to me. He smiled slowly. I nearly died.  
  
“Are you sure you can’t give me any mission details?”  
  
“None.” His eyes were wide innocence.  
  
“What about the salary? Though I suspect S.H.I.E.L.D pays pretty good. I’m wondering how long I’d need to fight to get a retirement plan going,” I murmured more to myself than him.  
  
He snorted, “You’re likely to die fighting. That’s just what happens.”  
  
“Hah,” I hah’d, “Then it’s like my previous employment.”  
  
He had a tiny smile, “Which was?”  
  
I frowned at him, “Not telling.” He frowned back at me. We frowned at each other.  
  
Loki clucked, “I’m thirsty. Waiter Billy! Can you check on the drinks? I might die of thirst.”  
  
I spoke automatically out of mortification, “Billy, it’s fine.”  
  
Loki continued, “No it’s not fine, Billy bring the drinks out.”  
  
“We literally ordered 20 seconds ago.” I turned around in my seat, “Billy ignore my friend!” I turned back to Loki, “You’re an alien right?”  
  
“God,” he said lazily.  
  
“Ok, you can’t speak to waitstaff like slaves on earth.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Billy returned with the drinks.  
  
“Thankyou” said Loki. My eye twitched. He sipped at his latte delicately and opened his damned mouth, “l’ll be good if it means you’ll come back with me.”  
  
I took a large gulp, “I’m afraid it’s gonna take a lot more than that.”  
  
We sat there awkwardly. I decided to keep talking, “How did you become the God of Mischief? Why did you choose that? Why not... fire?”  
  
He considered me with one green eye, “I can do fire. I can do a lot of things.”  
  
“Ok?”

“I can turn into animals. Would you like to see?”

“Cool. Don’t do that now.”  
  
“I’m quite powerful. Wouldn’t you like to be on my side?”  
  
Billy arrived with the bacon and eggs. I tucked into the bacon and eggs. Loki did also.  
  
“Human food isn’t bad,” He snapped his fingers at a waiter, “another cafe latte.”  
  
“You treat the waitstaff like they’re your servants.” My tone was not as judgemental as it should’ve been.  
  
“What am I supposed to do; I don’t have servants on Midgard,” he supplied as if it was an explanation.  
  
“Right, you’re a prince too. It shows,” I said sarcastically, “Is Thor… like you? He always seemed decent to me.” The media liked the Avengers.  
  
Loki scoffed and looked actually offended, “No, I’m the better brother. Why would you even suggest that? Thor is so, ugh. I mean I love him, but.” He made a face and waved his fork around.

I didn’t have siblings, I couldn’t relate.  
  
“And everyone on earth _loves_ him. Humph, I told him we shouldn’t have come here,” He lifted some bacon and egged delicately to his mouth. Chewing it in precise movements. I stopped myself from watching him.  
  
He locked eyes with me as he sipped his latte. I mirrored him.  
  
He had large intelligent eyes and thin lips that looked good curling around anything, words, the glass, bacon. The tilt of his eyebrows made him look a lot more empathetic than I suspected he was.  
  
I found another question, “Tell me more about yourself” I didn’t want to go back to my crappy apartment just yet. I’d had been too long since I’d entertained ideas about interacting with people outside of work and what was necessary. I was the shiny new toy to him and I intended to milk that.  
  
He looked delighted at the attention. “Well, ahem. What do you want to know?”  
  
I wondered if it would be appropriate to hire a prostitute that looked somewhat like him tonight.  
  
“Growing up royalty?”  
  
He replied quickly, “Worst thing ever, I wouldn’t recommend it.”  
  
I barked with laughter, then looked at him questioningly, “Um?”  
  
He continued to regale me with tales of his power and his privileges. Learning magic and playing tricks on his brother with magic.  
  
I choked on my latte, he’s a magic user. Of course.  
  
I felt like he left out parts in order for his story to be more impressive. That being said he knew next to nothing about me.  
  
“Sounds idyllic,” I imagined palaces made of gold and a younger Loki running around running after Thor.  
  
“More recently My father banished Thor. Odin also told me I was adopted then fell into the Odinsleep. I ascended the throne and tried to kill my brother and put an end to Jotunheim. Thor came back and threw me off the Bifrost. I went to another realm and used the new weapons I’d found to invade earth (that was New York). The Avengers.. defeated me and my father had me imprisoned for all of eternity. But Thor needed my help defeating the dark elves which I did. I also banished my father too. Thor came back to ruin my good day and when my father died he unleashed my... sister, Hela. Who tried to destroy Asgard, and so I defeated her by unleashing Ragnarok.” He must’ve said this in all one breathe, “Then Thanos.”  
  
I blinked, “That’s quite a story,” I said honestly.  
  
“Asgard is gone, so many people died, Earth was nearly destroyed too,” he said with a faraway look in his eye.  
  
Oh, Ragnarok and Thanos. “I’m very sorry to hear that.” I was. How was I supposed to react to something as serious as that?  
  
In a blink his expression smoothed out, “I’m at peace with the outcome,” he said seriously.  
  
“And so you’re here on Earth now. Are there still other Asgardians?”  
  
“Yes, I saved them we’re rebuilding here on earth for now. Hopefully it’s a temporary measure,” He looked around discerningly.  
  
I nodded in an attempt to appear empathetic, “Earth isn’t too bad, although we tend to treat our even own kind without the most kindness. I hope it’s turning out ok for you.” What do you say to about a people forced to become diaspora?  
  
“I’m staying at Stark’s while Thor plays house.”  
  
“Oh okay. You must be very powerful to have done all those things.” He responded well to the compliment, there was a long flicker of satisfaction on his face. And then his smile was so dazzling it struck me right through the heart. “Well, I mean, I didn’t do it alone,” he simpered.  
  
“Nobody can do things alone, but you saved your people. You did the right thing.”  
  
“I did. You had to have been there.” He glowed, “I was amazing.”  
  
“I’m sorry I missed out. Isn’t your father Odin? If you banished him with your powers and he had banished Thor then that makes you more powerful than both,” I was going for gold.  
  
He seems giddy at this point. “Well yes actually! That’s what I’d been trying to say to father this entire time. But he’s dead now so it doesn’t matter,” he ended regretfully.

  
God, I was cocking this conversation up a lot. “I’m very sorry to hear that.” Default response.  
  
“No it’s fine, he always preferred Thor over me,” but he seemed a little sad.  
  
I felt BAD. “I’m an only child but my family’s ashamed of what I’ve become so. I get you.”  
  
Loki nodded.  
  
“That being said, I’m sure he would see how you’ve turned out.” I smiled encouragingly.  
  
Loki whispered, “he did say he was proud of me in the end.” A single tear rolled down his right cheek. Wow.  
  
He leaned forward to deliver the clincher “What about yourself?”  
  
“Well,” I said slowly, “You’ve shared a lot with me, and I appreciate your honesty, and I support your decisions. Looks like you’re a benevolent god now, that’s cool. But my past is not something I share on the first date.”  
  
“We’ve been chatting for the better half of this morning,” Loki said, his eyes hardened at my back peddling. He flicked away the fake tear.

“I’d hate to have you fail their request. You’ll have to tell Mr Stark I can’t do it,” I said.  
  
He looked put upon. “Will you at least give me a reason?” Loki said shrewdly, his eyes glistening with something.  
  
“You’re a magic user, right?” I asked.

He nodded.

I said, “me too.”

He stared. “Oh.” For once the man seemed lost for words. “Wait, this changes everything! What kind of magic?” He looked a mixture of hopeful and curious, like he wanted to believe me.

His expression was cute, so I laughed. A sparkle of something came through the air. Like the softest electricity, a wave of warmth and bubbly giddy happiness. Without thinking, I continued, “I could summon wings for my feet, enchant teapots to dance, cut through armour and-“

Loki continued staring. He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, “Go back to your Avengers, I can’t help. Not like this.”

He deadpanned, “can you really make teapots dance?”

“Could.”

“Why would you? That is so superfluous. So, you can’t do it anymore…” He looked faraway, “That’s sad.”

It was. I couldn’t stand the atmosphere anymore, the happy chatting people and cheerful bustling. The addictive smell of coffee and his addictive green eyes. I stood up abruptly, “I’ll go pay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well then,” he said as we walked back from the café, we stopped outside my apartment on the pavement. He cleared his throat and said my name, I loved the way he said it. He announced, “That was certainly a delightful meal and company.”

I smiled wryly and said a little awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

“Ah, don’t be,” he grabbed my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips. He just kissed them.

My brain short circuited, “Uh, thanks man.” I saw him discreetly turn over my hand to show a flash of red raw flesh there, but I pulled it back in hastily.

He seemed like he wanted to ask, but he didn’t. “Dis…regarding my assignment, I would like to know more about you” he said carefully, with a graceful tilt of his head.

“Uh.” What did he mean by that?

“It’s not as if your opinion matters here, I’ll find out one way or another,” he continued airily.

I stared at him, slightly concerned, “Great.”

Loki smirked, “Goodbye, see you next week.”

I watched him swagger off and disappear round the street like smoke. It might not have even happened.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160983714@N04/38428851565/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone kick me in the face thanks.


End file.
